Blue Ink
by Chaotic Inverse
Summary: In a world where your soul-mates name is written on your hand, Kurt Hummel's hand is left painfully bare, that doesn't stop his friend Blaine from trying.


No one knew when the writing first started; had they always been like this or had something triggered it? Was it magic or biological? They had so many questions and yet no one, not even the brightest and most intelligent among them could figure it out. And at first they hadn't understood, not really. What did it mean?

In the end it was two children, not prodigies or royalty who solved the mystery. They became near myths though no one remembered the names of the first or anything about them save the tale. Why should they when the names seared into their own palms, sewn into their own souls were more important?

The first child had been playing alone as the child always did-content but not truly happy and then the second child had come up-without saying a word, without anything more than a glance, they started to play together. They grew very close and at first there parents didn't understand why-for you see the children were very different; one was shy and quieter though still brave and loyal while the other one had a more outspoken kind of bravery, the kind of actions and not words. But the parents didn't question it too seriously children often developed close bonds why should this be any different? And they had many more problems to worry about; surviving the next winter, gaining enough money to support their families and of course the mystery of the writing.

And then one day, many days after the children first became so entwined one of the parents suddenly noticed. "What's this on your hand?" she asked curiously, for all of the young had the markings on her hand and yet they never truly paid attention to the actual words.

Smiling the child that wasn't hers answered. "It' s a name, my name."

The woman frowned glancing between the two children. Written on the hand of the child that wasn't hers was her own child's name, she saw it clearly as day-written, branded into their chubby little palms with immovable blue ink. "Don't be silly that's not your name child, and you know it."

The child frowned at her, frustrated. "That _is _my name."

Her own child stared at her confused. "Yes mother, and this is my name as well." as if to show her the child held up their hand, showing the other child's name in the same blue ink.

She looked between them confused and a bit frightened. She was an adult and she did not have the blue brand on her skin so she couldn't understand, she couldn't see the ink on her own skin-for she was blind to the truth on it. There was a reason why it started at birth and not later in life. "I-I don't understand."

Her child smiled softly at her, knowingly. "We share names because we belong to each other. This person is mine and I'm that person's."

"One person." The other child finished, linking hands with their friend.

And so it was that the mystery was unwittingly solved by two children. The mystery of soul mates and from then on everyone had the ink on their skin. Eventually the years passed until no one remembered the days they had without the brands, the days of guessing if this person was really yours and if you were really theirs.

Things should have been happier, with your other half how could it not?

But sometimes accidents happen, sometimes even Fate messes up. For Fate was very tired and her job was a constant one with no break, no stop...and sometimes even Fate made a mistake in the worst way possible.

_-line break-_

"Mommy?" Lizzie Hummel looked up from her book closing it softly as her three year old son stepped into the room. Next to her Burt slept like a log-he'd been working so hard at the shop, trying to make ends meet as she got sicker and sicker. Both of them still pushed off the truth, things were just fine she was just a bit sick and she'd be better soon.

Kurt didn't know any of this. He was delighted by the fact that his mother was home more often and frequently indulged the fact by having her play dress up with him, watch movies or read stories.

"Hey little man, what are you doing out of bed?" She asked as Kurt climbed up and snuggled against her, tiny little head with neatly brushed hair-she expect nothing less of her Kurt. It was only ten but that was plenty late enough for the toddler and she'd put him to bed hours ago.

Kurt shrugged, staring up at her with large blue eyes. The color was more Burt's than her own but he'd gotten the shape from her exactly. "I couldn't sleep."

Lizzie frowned though it quickly turned to a small smile when her baby glanced up at her. "And why couldn't you sleep? Did your father let you watch one of those movies again?" She knew the reason, she knew it instantly but like her illness sometimes it was better to push those things aside and besides she had to hear it from Kurt first.

Kurt glared up at her, about as threatening as a soaking wet kitten. "You know why mommy, you know it."

"Kurt."

He sighed, looking very put out for someone who shouldn't and he wouldn't look at her, staring at the closed doors of her closet as he spoke quietly, almost whispering. "I'm a freak."

Greene eyes narrow and she shakes her head, not expecting the way it physical hurts _her _when he says those words. For a minute it echoes in her head but she ignores it, instead focusing on her son who's tiny little shoulders are silently shaking and she knows his face will be covered in tears and growing red. "Kurt, baby listen to me." She said very softly because Burt's still asleep. "You are not a freak. Who told you that?"

Kurt shook his head sniffling. "No one told me that, I know I am." it is with the ferocity, the undeniable way he says it that makes her want to cry.

Lizzie bit her lip. "Why do you think you're a freak then?" she glanced down at her left hand, it's loosely curled into a fist gripping onto the blanket even still she can see the edge of Burt's name written in blue. She knows why but Kurt shouldn't….

He gives her an incredulous look that morphs into a silent disbelieving glare. "Mommy-you know why. Because!"

"Because why?" She wraps her arms around Kurt, resting her head on top of his. No one taught her how to deal with this, no one else knows how to deal with this and she has to do the best that she can.

Kurt leans his head back against her, playing with her hand, the left one. "Because I don't have a name." he said quietly, painfully quiet. "My hand's blank mommy."

"That doesn't mean you're a freak Kurt and I won't have you calling yourself that." Very pointedly Kurt tapped her hand, tiny fingers tracing the name.

No one knew what it meant-there were guesses of course and the obvious answer. If the markings meant Soul mates then what did an absence of a name mean? But no one knew why Kurt. They'd never heard of a case of no writing before, it should have been impossible. A medical anomaly, they'd called her son and it had taken all of her restraint (and Burt holding her back) to not viciously attack the first doctor who'd called her son that.

She smiled at him. "It just means you're special, that's all."

Kurt frowned twisting around to stare at her. "But I don't want to be special. I just want to be like everyone else and have a name!" Next to her Burt rolled over, away from the noise and mother and son held their breaths.

She ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm him down. "I know it's difficult, I know it's frustrating being different-being special but you have to believe me that this will get easier, and eventually you won't even notice it."

he sighed and she could tell that he didn't fully believe her. "What if I can't find someone to love me?"

She bit at her lip again and then shook her head, thoughts racing through her mind. Just because a person had a soul mate didn't mean they would accept them-she'd met many men who frequently slept around with women and men who hadn't met their soul mates yet or lost hope of ever meeting them. Would Kurt be stuck like that? A second choice, only for a short time? "No, no. You'll find someone who loves you more than anything in the world, I know it."

Kurt looked at her, still a bit sullen. "How do _you_ know?"

"Who wouldn't love you? You're handsome, charming, and one of the best singers I've ever heard." She smiled warmly at him, mind still a bit worried. "I promise you Kurt Hummel that someone will love you more than anything in the world, more than the sky."

"More than the sky?"

"More than the sky and the sun and the stars in between." She confirmed. "And because of that special person you just have to be patient, because everything will work out alright."

He seemed to consider this and at last he nodded, a bright smile coming over his face. "Okay, I believe you."

She laughed, running a quick hand through his hair and ruffling it. "You better. Anyway little man I think it's bed time…again."

"Can I sleep in here?" At her curious look he hastily added, "Just for tonight. Please?"

Lizzie sighed and then nodded lifting up the covers so he could slip under. When he was all settled in she reached over and turned off the light incasing the room in darkness.

"Mommy?" Kurt said half-asleep, slurring his words.

"Yes little man?"

"Thank you." he said shyly before pressing against her back and pulling more of the blankets away from her.

She smiled at him in the dark and then tried to sleep, pushing away the restless worried thoughts of her illness and her little boy.

Everything would work out. It had to.

_-line break-_

"Kurt, Kurt!" The shrill and unmistakable voice of Rachel Berry greeted him as Kurt slammed his locker shut harder than he should have.

Today had been a horrible day. He'd been slammed into a locker twice, slushied only once thankfully, and had gotten a c- on his math test. The new added bonus of conversation with Rachel most likely about set-lists or _her _solos was not appealing in the least.

Still she'd already seen him and despite his brain urging him to run away very fast (he assumed most guys thought like that as soon as they heard Rachel) he waited patiently for her. "Yes?" He just had to last through glee practice and then he was free for today; unfortunately glee was always dramatic and he'd bet half his allowance that his headache would get worse by the end of it.

"I wanted to talk to you about the set-list for regionals-"

Kurt shook his head. "Rachel, why don't we talk about this at practice?" she was pushing something, he just knew it.

She frowned. "But I was hoping to get your support…" she trailed off at his pointed look. "Oh fine, we'll talk about this at glee club. Do you know where Finn is?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Football practice I'm guessing. I still don't understand why you two keep dating and yet refuse to show each other your hands." he didn't see what the waste of effort was. Why spend so much time on a relationship if it would inevitably fail?

Rachel glared at him for a moment and then shrugged, as they started walking. "I think you out of anyone would understand our choice-you refuse to show your hand to anyone."

As if reminded Kurt reached down and touched his right hand which was covered in a thin cloth. "My situation is a bit different then yours." he said dryly.

She looked at him curiously but like every time before he just shook his head and refused to say anything else.

They get to the choir room and Kurt just stopped. His head is killing him and all he wanted to do is sleep. And truthfully he doesn't want to deal with the drama- with all of the constant fights between everyone and if it's not fighting, then everyone being so…._perfect _because some of the glee club has already found their soul-mates and it's just…he doesn't want to see that, he can't. It was fine last year because some shred of him still held out hope but not now, not after everything else.

"Rachel, I'll be right back. I forgot a book in my locker." Rachel looked at him in concern but he gave her a small smile and left before she can say a word. Instead of heading towards his locker he went toward the parking lot-he's not particularly concerned, all of his bullies have either left or are just finishing up football practice. Kurt pulled out his phone and started to text a familiar number, one that sent little thrills up his spine every time it popped up on his screen.

_Did you finish practice yet?- K_

He got a reply instantly and smiling Kurt strolled out to the parking lot, mood rapidly improving.

_Finished half an hour ago. Be at the lima bean in twenty. -B_

They'd been date-no not dating, _together (_together sounded more serious than dating, more permanent and wasn't that what they were trying to be?) for two and a half months. It was stupid really. It should have just been nothing, more than nothing; they were supposed to stay friends and Kurt was supposed to keep his feelings to himself because he had a soul mate and Kurt had nothing.

But Blaine hadn't felt the same and it had all happened one night.

_They had finals the next day and all he wanted to do was either cry or violently and cathartically burn his books. "Okay so what do you want to cover next?" Blaine was such a godsend-he was helping him study even though they only had electives in common. _

_Kurt smiled at him, half wondering if his smile was too friendly or too out-of-place. For you see Kurt Hummel had done a very stupid thing. He'd fallen in love with his best friend and it _hurt. _He was always so close to him because Blaine was always so damn affectionate and physical and it wasn't just with him which would have been bad but with everyone, and that hurt even more because it meant nothing when Blaine smiled at him like they had a secret or when he'd put an arm around his shoulder. Nothing. _

"_History." he said wrinkling his nose in disdain. He could do it-it was just memorizing facts but that didn't mean it wasn't boring. "Or do you want me to quiz you now?" Kurt pulled out his notebook, going over his notes for a few moments, absently he bit lightly at the tip of his pen. he looked back up from his notebook, raising an eyebrow when he didn't get a reply. _

_he stared at him with a dazed look and then shook his head, laughing sheepishly. "Sorry I guess I spaced out for a second." _

_Kurt kept his eyes on him for another minute before looking away. Maybe they'd been studying for too long, it had been what three hours now? "So what do you want to do?"_

_Blaine glanced over at him very quickly. "You can quiz me now if you want? On chemistry? It's my worst."_

_He rolled his eyes. He doubted there was anything Blaine couldn't do perfectly. He'd never even seen the boy trip. "I'm sure you'll do as excellent a job as always."_

_Blaine smiled shyly at him, "I doubt it but thanks." _

_It continued on like that for the next half hour with Kurt quizzing Blaine, then they both studied for a few more minutes and then Blaine would quiz Kurt. Finally, suddenly Blaine closed his book. "Kurt can I talk to you about something?"_

_Kurt didn't glance up from his notes, trying to find that reference to the civil war and the one battle he never remembered the name of. Miss Henney just loved using it on tests. "Hmm? Sure."_

"_Kurt it's about something personal." Kurt froze for a second and then he closed the book and set it on the table. "right, sorry. What's going on?"_

_Blaine took a breath. "I think I'm in love."_

Fuck that hurt. _"Like Jeremiah?" he said pointedly, hands tightening into fists and his nails dug into his skin and it still didn't hurt as much as the fact that Blaine thought he was in love with someone and what if it was his soul mate this time? What if- _

"_No, not like Jeremiah but thanks for bring up my one fault." Blaine said smiling, face red. _

_Kurt laughed teasingly. "One fault? Why you're so modest Mr. Anderson."_

_Blaine opened his mouth and then closed it shaking his head. "No Kurt this is serious. Can we focus please?"_

_He was going to have marks from his nails tomorrow, tiny little red half-crescents stuck on his skin. "I guess so though I don't see what the issue is."_

_Blaine laughed humorlessly, "It is an issue though, a big one. Because I don't think he likes me back and even if he does then I doubt he'll date me."_

_Kurt frowned. "Why wouldn't he date you?"_

"_He's said he doesn't do relationships." And this time Kurt did freeze, thinking back to a discussion he and Blaine had had one late night. They'd been talking and Kurt let it slip that he didn't believe in relationships. When Blaine had asked him about true love Kurt had said yes, but not relationships, not for me. _

"_No." Kurt shook his head. Blaine couldn't be in love with him. It was a coincidence it didn't mean he was in love with him. Blaine couldn't be in love with him not when he had a soul-mate. Oh this was so much worse than before. _

_Blaine smiled at him sadly. "Yes, it's you. Do you see what the problem is now?" _

"_We can't date Blaine. I…I refuse to date you." Why did this feel so much worse? Why was it so much worse knowing Blaine liked him too? He could handle it before, with the hopeful but not possible. He couldn't deal with this, it wasn't fair to ask him to. _

"_Kurt, would you just listen to me for a moment-" _

_Kurt stood up, hastily packing his books and not caring if he forget a set of note or two. He had to leave, he didn't know where he was going to go and he didn't care where he went but he had to leave now. _

"_I'll call you later Blaine or tomorrow to tell you how I think the exam went." Blaine stood up, a half-confused, half-frustrated look on his face. _

"Stop_. Kurt would you just stop for a second. Is the thought of dating me really that horrible that you have to fucking flee from my sight?" Blaine asked irritated and yes a bit hurt because he might have expected a bad reaction but he hadn't expected this. _

_Kurt paused glancing at the door and then back at Blaine. "Honestly? No it's not and that's half the problem-"_

"_Then why won't you give this, give us a chance?"_

"_Because." he yelled growing frustrated and very angry because sometimes that happens when you're hurt and because Blaine didn't understand all he wanted to do was make Blaine understand and run very far away. "Because you have a soul mate Blaine, because there is someone out there for you and you're going to find them _how could you not? _and then I'll be alone and I don't want to go through with that."_

_Blaine stepped forward and he stepped back, "Kurt I'm only going to say one thing and then you can leave, okay? You can leave and never talk to me ever again but you have to let me say one thing. Just one."_

_He didn't want that. Hell, he didn't want anything like that but it would take too long to explain and maybe it was better if they didn't talk and if they didn't see each other and if they didn't spend time at the lima bean and sing Christmas duets that meant nothing. _

_Kurt sighed, and crossed his arms. "Fine, one thing."_

_Blaine stepped forward again and this time he forced himself to not bolt because he'd still have to listen to Blaine's one thing and he'd just be prolonging this, this fucked-up thing. _

"_I want you to listen to me very carefully, okay? Because I want you to make sure that you're hearing me correctly. _I don't give a damn about that other guy._" Blaine cut him off when he tried to speak. "No, I'm serious I don't care, alright? Whoever he is he's not my soul-mate. He's some guy who's name is tattooed on my hand, that's it. He's not the guy who I've spent the last few months having fun with, he's not the person I drink coffee with every weekend and who I watch movies with, even the ones that make me cry. Shut up, you cry sometimes too. He's not the guy who I think about when I can't sleep and he's not the person who causes me to lose sleep because I just can't stop thinking and stop worrying about-he's not.." Blaine trailed off and then seeing the slightly awed look on Kurt' s face he continued, feeling braver. "He's not my everything. Okay? You are and you can't tell me to feel differently about some guy who's name is the only thing I know. I'm not going to let you-"_

_This time Kurt cut him off, leaning over and pressing their lips together. And when it was over Blaine. _

_Kurt linked his hand with Blaine's thinking about the moment they first met. It was just a chance meeting, wasn't it? It could have been anyone on those stairs and yet for not the first time Kurt was glad it was Blaine. "Okay." he said softly, pressing his forward against Blaine's and staring into hazel eyes. "We can give this a chance." _

_Blaine smiled at him happy and bright. "I knew I'd wear you down." _

"_Yeah, you wore me down."_

_-line break-_

"Here, I figure you'd need it." Blaine said as soon as he sat down.

Kurt groaned, taking in the smell of his favorite kind of coffee. "You're amazing, really a God."

Blaine grinned at him. "I try."

They talked about the warblers for a little bit but stayed away from the topics of set-lists because though Kurt wasn't going to mention it around Rachel there was still the possibility of slipping up and dealing with her. "So what's the real reason you wanted to meet here?" He asked in a lull in the conversation-though those weren't frequent, it seemed like they always had something to talk about.

Blaine looked at him, all traces of previous amusement gone. "I kind of have a present for you."

Kurt frowned. Present? It wasn't his birthday, a holiday or any of their anniversaries there was no reason for a present, and despite his charming and dapper demeanor Blaine wasn't the kind of guy who frequently handed out presents in a casual manner. "Okay? I think I'm a bit worried now."

"Your worries pretty much for nothing, unless you hate it." Blaine said fidgeting with his bandages. He'd hurt his left hand a week ago and he still refused to tell Kurt how he'd injured, only saying that it "had been a really stupid thing" (when he'd tried asking the other warblers they'd gotten mischievous smiles and said it was up to Blaine, sorry Kurt.)

"I think at this point in our relationship it's physically impossible for me to hate anything you give me." Kurt said dryly. "You could probably give me a dead mouse and I'd keep it in a box under my bed, far away from the rest of my stuff but I'd still keep it."

"This." Blaine pulled off the last of his wrap and set his left hand on the table. "might be different. What do you think?"

Kurt blinked and then blinked again, trying to comprehend it. "You got yourself a tattoo as a present for me?"

"What? No, not exactly. It's a symbol for us." Kurt frowned and reach over to turn Blaine's hand. From his angle he could barely see the end of it and it didn't look like anything he'd seen before.

He stopped when he flipped over Blaine's hand, fingers touching his palm. "What's that?" He whispered very quietly, eyes unable to look away from the loopy letters-the familiar slope down for the 'h' and then at the very end the last loop for the 'l'.

"You tattooed my name?" Why was he asking? He could see it clearly on Blaine's skin, stuck on his hand forever. It was even written in the same blue ink as everyone else's.

Blaine smiled at him but it was shy and hesitant. "What do you think?" He'd been too impulsive, he shouldn't have done this. They had only been dating for a couple months and Kurt didn't even like bringing up the topic of Soul-mates, wouldn't even show him his hand.

Kurt looked at his own hand, the one that was blank and empty. But it didn't have to stay that way; Blaine was offering him something important, something precious.

"I think you should tell me where you got yours." Kurt had never thought he could pull off a tattoo but well, he was Kurt Hummel he could just make about anything work.

-end-


End file.
